¡Tonterías!
by AureaAspen
Summary: Draco quiere a Harry. Harry quiere a Draco. ¿Sorprendido?¡Tonterías! Tampoco es para tanto. Muchas historias hablan sobre este romance, ¿por qué no escribir una más?


¡Holas! A todo el mundo. Ya sé, ya sé, lo que me iréis a decir. Sé que debo ocuparme de hacer más rápido los capis de las series que tengo comenzadas. Pero mi mente no da para más. Lo siento. Os tendréis que conformar con esto.

Como sabéis es un **Slash**, (por si alguien no lo ha leído en el sumary), y es un **Draco & Harry**. Y algunas parejas más… Como también sabéis, todo es de J.K. Rowling, y bla bla bla, yo no gano nada con esto, bla bla bla…

Y ahora; espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**¡TONTERÍAS!**

Era una mañana cualquiera, en un día cualquiera, en un mes cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera, con unos personajes cualesquiera… vale, vale, eso no.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmeade, en busca del regalo perfecto para su madre. Su cumpleaños estaba próximo, de modo que su padre, (siempre tan atento), le había dado dinero para que le comprara algo a Narcisa. Él no tenía tiempo, para entretenerse en _tonterías_…

Así bien, Draco aún no sabía que podía comprarle a su madre. Y ya llevaba más de tres cuartos de hora intentando buscar el regalo adecuado. Había entrado en no-se-cuantas tiendas de ropa, de antigüedades, de cuadros, de perfumas, ¡incluso de libros! ¡Todo lo que veía eran puras _tonterías_! Y todavía no había encontrado nada que su gusto de Malfoy le dijera; "¡Eso es! ¡Lo has encontrado! ¡Es perfecto!".

Pero últimamente, eso sólo ocurría cuando Harry-soy-el-mejor-buscador-Potter, pasaba por su lado.

Y ahora os preguntaréis, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver eso?

Pues sí, habéis acertado. Draco-soy-el-niño-mimado-Malfoy, estaba enamorado.

¿Sorprendido?

¡_Tonterías_! Tampoco es para tanto. Muchas historias hablan sobre este romance, ¿por qué no escribir una más?

El caso es, que desde hacía unas pocas semanas, el principito de Slytherin, se había dado cuenta, de que cada vez que Harry estaba cerca; sus rodillas temblaban, el corazón se le desbocaba, la lengua se le secaba, la respiración se le paraba,… y un sinfín de _tonterías_ más. Aparte de que, desde hacía una buena temporada, no paraba de hablar, sin pausa alguna, sobre él. "Que si Potter esto, que si Potter aquello. Que si Potter ha hecho tal cosa o tal otra." O "¿Has visto como iba vestido Potter? ¿Te has fijado en que tenía la corbata ladeada?" o si no, estallaba diciendo; "¿Por qué demonios tiene que ir de la mano de esa zanahoria? ¿Es que no tiene el suficiente gusto para elegir a alguien mejor?" y naturalmente, sus amigos estaban ya un poco hartos.

Así que, un día cualquiera, tres semanas atrás, Blaise Zabinni, hasta ese momento su mejor amigo, le había cogido desprevenido y lo había encerrado con él en la habitación que compartían.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¿Qué se supone que haces Blaise?-había preguntado Draco, molesto por aquella falta de cortesía-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres un caballero!

-¡_Tonterías_!

-¡No son _tonterías_!-exclamó sulfurado el rubio-. Se llaman modales…

-¡Sí lo son! Al igual que son _tonterías_ el que te pases el día, "Potter, Potter, Potter," y ¡no hagas nada!-replicó Blaise.

-¡Yo no me paso el día…!

-¡Oh, sí que lo haces! ¡Y nos tienes la cabeza así!-Blaise hizo una _tontería_ mostrándole cómo de grande tenían la cabeza y prosiguió-. Así que, si no es mucha molestia; acepta que te gusta, sedúcelo, mételo en tu cama, haz el amor hasta reventar y luego si quieres te casas con él. ¡¡Pero haz algo de una vez por todas!

Draco eligió aquél momento para ponerse rojo como un tomate, balbucear algo de que "Potter no me gusta…", y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Y por supuesto decidir que no iba a volverle a hablar más en lo que le restaba de vida.

¡Sólo decía _tonterías_!

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP**

Pues bien, lo que iba diciendo, que Harry iba andando por Hogsmeade, para comprarle un regalo a su novia, la zanahoria.

Sí, sí, habéis oído bien. Entonces, la zanahoria y él, llevaban…

_AureaAspen al habla:_

_-Cortamos la retrasmisión debido a unos problemitas con el guión._

_(En privado, en el despacho de AureaAspen…_

_-¡Narradora! ¡Ginny no es una zanahoria! ¡Eso lo dice Draco por que está enfadado!_

_-Yo solo leía lo que decía el guión que me diste, nomás…_

_-Entonces debió de ser una rata de imprenta…_

_-¿Una rata de la imprenta?_

_-No, una rata de imprenta. _

_-¿Una rata inmensa?_

_-¡Un error de imprenta, maldita sea!_

_-Aha...)_

_AureaAspen al habla de nuevo:_

_-Retomamos la retrasmisión, esperando que no haya ningún ERROR más, por parte de la IMPRENTA. Gracias por su paciencia._

A lo que iba, la zanaho-digo Ginny, llevaba saliendo con Harry desde hacía tan sólo unos días. El caso es, que el moreno había decidido comprarle un regalo, para celebrar su primer aniversario.

Una semana.

Sí, ese era el aniversario. Una semana. Iban a celebrar una semana, ya que era lo máximo que la zanah-perdón, la pelirroja, había durado con un chico. _Tonterías_, en opinión de la zanaho-digo Ginny. Más que nada, por que era una farsa, para ver si Draco se le declaraba de una vez por todas a Harry.

Pues bien, el caso es, que tan absortos en sus _tonterías_ iban ambos muchachos que no se percataron de que iban de frente, caminando rápido, los dos en la misma línea,… ¡y ocurrió el desastre!

-¡Ay!

-¡Auch!

-No se dice "Auch", está mal dicho. Se dice "¡Ay!"-contradijo Draco, aún sentado en el suelo.

Harry lo miró pasmado, y negó con la cabeza.

-¡_Tonterías_! ¡Me he hecho daño! ¡No importa como exprese mis sentimientos!-replicó Harry levantándose.

-¡Sí importa! ¡No puedes decir "¡Auch!" principalmente por que no existe! ¡No existe como palabra, cosa que no ocurre con "¡Ay!"! ¡"¡Ay!" sí existe, "¡Auch!" no! ¡Y como no existe no puedes utilizarla! ¡Y si no puedes utilizarla, pero la utilizas estás demostrando que no sabes nada de lengua!-después de coger aire para respirar, Draco prosiguió mucho más tranquilo-. Conclusión: no puedes decir "¡Auch!". Y no es una _tontería_.

Harry que estaba como una piedra, era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy así de alterado. Incluso estaba un poco colorado, aunque con semejante discurso…observó como el rubio que tenía delante se levantaba, se sacudía la túnica y se acomodaba el cabello. Y justo antes de irse, vio como de daba la vuelta y decía:

-Cualquier duda que tengas sobre gramática…

Pero antes de terminar, Draco salió corriendo, no fuera que volviera a decir una _tontería _más de las suyas…

Cuando creyó que había corrido lo suficientemente lejos, se apoyó en una tienda de… _tonterías_… y comenzó a darse cabezazos contra el cristal como si de un elfo doméstico se tratara. Y en uno de esos golpes, la vio. Era,… sencillamente… preciosa. Figura esbelta, delicada, suave, estilizada, simplemente hermosa.

En definitiva, perfecta.

Y tenía que ser suya.

Evidentemente, el regalo de su madre tendría que esperar.

Sus _tonterías_ caprichosas eran lo primero.

**DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP**

Harry paseaba furioso camino a "Las Tres Escobas". Nada más entrar, se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaban, Blaise, Ron, la zanah-sorry Ginny, Hermione, Pansy y Theodore. Que se entretenían jugando a _tonterías_ mientras le esperaban. Cuando le vieron aparecer, se voltearon todos hacia él.

-Bueno, qué, ¿se te ha declarado?...-preguntó Blaise.

Los seis lo miraban expectantes. Estaban ansiosos por conocer la respuesta del ojiverde.

-Bueno, ¡día algo!-chilló Hermione sofocada.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y todos lanzaron suspiros derrotistas. Blaise sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Desde que nos enteramos de que te gustaba Draco, Potter, y de que a él le gustabas, hemos intentado acercarlos de todas las maneras posibles. Pero no hay forma…-dijo el Slytherin resignado.

-¡Es que Malfoy se pone a decir _tonterías_ cada vez que lo ve!-exclamó entonces Ginny.

-Nunca creí que Draco pudiera ser tan cobarde-añadió Pansy, con un resoplido.

-Además, se le nota a la legua-se metió Theodore-. Cada vez que Snape me ve me pregunta: ¿Están juntos ya? ¿Están juntos ya? ¿Están juntos ya? ¿Están juntos ya?... ¡Me tiene así!-y fue Theodore el que hizo la _tontería_ esa, que Blaise había hecho hacía unas semanas delante de Draco-. ¡Yo ya no sé que hacer!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Harry se acercó una silla y se sentó con ellos, mientras todos pensaban seriamente en el tema.

**Pensamientos de los componentes de éste "sofisticado" grupo:**

_Harry:_

Hoy Draco estaba guapísimo. Es que tiene tanto estilo… menos mal que dejó de ponerse gomina, parecía que estaba rapado cuando se la ponía. Pero igualmente era atractivo. Es que es tan guapo…se ponga lo que se ponga… ¿Cómo será hacerlo con Draco…? Mmm… ¡me estremezco de sólo pensarlo!

_Blaise:_

¿Cómo le digo a Weasley que me gusta? Si a Draco ya le está costando y eso que está colgado de él, yo que soy un tímido… pero Blaise, ¡concéntrate! Se trata de ayudar a tu amigo, no de pensar en ti… ¿Cómo se lo digo…? ¡Concentración, concentración!... ¡No! Concentración no es que te imagines a Weasley dándote un masaje en cueros… ¡Mierda!

_Ron:_

Es imposible, ¡Blaise no puede gustarme! Además, ¿no se supone que debe gustarme Hermione? Ella es una chica guapa, y lista… y que está con Krum… Pero pensemos en ayudar a Harry… piensa en Harry. Harry… no, no pienses en Zabinni con ranas de chocolate y desnudo sobre tu cama, piensa en Harry… ¡Odio estar enamorado!... ¡Oh, Dios! ¿He dicho yo eso?... ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

_Pansy:_

Mmm… últimamente no descanso suficiente. ¡Tengo hasta ojeras! Tendré que decirle a Theodore que rebajemos las sesiones de sexo a tres o cuatro veces por semana, en vez de todos los días. Tanto ajetreo me está matando… Veamos, ¿cómo puedo ayudar a Potter…? Hablando de Potter, ¡menudo culo! Todo redondito y bien formado… mmm…

_Hermione:_

¿Habré hecho lo de Aritmácia? ¿Y lo de Pociones? Sí eso lo hice ayer,… ¿Qué más me queda…? Tengo que escribirle una carta a Krum. La noche de sexo las vacaciones pasadas fue la bomba,… mmm… ¿Qué más…? ¡Ah, sí! Tengo que mostrarle esas posiciones del Kamasutra que tanto me gustaron a Theodore ya Pansy, se lo prometí… mmm… ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! Tengo que emparejar a Harry y a Malfoy… mmm… será mejor que me haga una lista…

_Theodore:_

¡Estoy muerto! Tengo agujetas por todas partes. Pansy es demasiado fogosa cuando se lo propone. Ayer casi me desmayo del cansancio. Voy a tener que decirle a Pansy que reduzcamos las noches de sexo loco a tres o cuatro veces a la semana. ¡Ya hasta me duermo en clase!... Potter, Potter, Potter,… si no supiera que Pansy y Draco me mataban me liaba con el moreno, ¡esta como un queso!

_Ginny:_

A ver, tengo que pensar en mi próxima conquista. En cuanto todo esto acabe, pondré en funcionamiento mi estrategia. Mmm… aún no tengo claro a quien voy a elegir… ¿Dean? No, esta demasiado obsesionado con el dibujo… ¿Seamus? Demasiados quebraderos con la pureza de sangre… ¿Neville? Se ha vuelto demasiado engreído desde lo de sexto… ¿Colin? Está demasiado obsesionado con Harry… ¡Un momento! ¡Colin!

**Fin de los pensamientos impuros de este grupo de… ¡chalados!**

-¡Ya está! ¡Lo tengo!-exclamó la pelirroja levantándose de golpe y atrayendo todas las miradas del local hacia ella-. Lo siento. _Tonterías_-balbuceó volviéndose a sentar.

Los demás, la miraban.

-Bueno, desembucha. ¿Qué has pensado?-dijo Hermione.

-Quizás sea una de mis _tonterías_ pero, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. Allá va; hay que darle un ultimátum. Hacerle ver que si no se da prisa te va ha perder, Harry-explicó la zanahor-perdón quería decir, Ginny.

-¡No es ninguna _tontería_!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias. El problema es quien será el "afortunado" novio de Harry-continuó la zanaho… ¡Puñetas! ¡La Ginny, cojones!

-¿Y has pensado en alguien?-preguntó entonces Pansy.

-Está claro que Malfoy no se atreve a dar el paso por que no sabe como va ha reaccionar Harry. Si el rubio sabe de antemano que a Harry le gustan los chicos quizás se lance-dijo de nuevo la zanahoria, (paso de corregirme otra vez)-. Si es una _tontería_ no lo sé, pero puede que funcione.

-Entonces, ¿tú que propones?-preguntó Theodore, mirando a la pelirroja.

-Yo digo que Malfoy les vea liándose, no lo soportará-habló de repente Ron, dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Me has leído las _tonterías_ que yo tenía que decir, hermanito. Pero así es-concluyó la zanahoria.

-Entonces, ¡manos a la obra!-exclamó Blaise.

Los seis miraron a Harry, pero este estaba en la "luna de Draco" con sonrisa de bobalicón. Y el grupo que le rodeaba se golpeó la frente con la mano, y se miraron unos a otros con resignación. Segundos después, y al ver que la sonrisa de mentecato no se le iba a ir al ojiverde en un buen rato, los seis comenzaron a pedir la comida a Rosmerta que se acerco contenta al fin, de que comenzaran a pedir las consumiciones.

**DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP**

Después de comer, el grupo se separó y cada uno se fue por su lado. Cada uno con un plan en manos.

Como el plan de los demás no nos interesa, (puesto que no tiene nada que ver con la ayuda a Harry. Pasaros por los pensamientos y os haréis una idea) nos centraremos en la misión de Harry:

_Mentir, seducir y liarse con Colin, teniendo en cuanta que Draco DEBÍA estar delante._

Vamos, coser y cantar. Una _tontería_ de las de todos los días.

Pero en fin, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría. No todos los días uno se entera que es correspondido por el tipo más atractivo de Hogwarts… pero ahora el problema era, encontrarle, ¿dónde demonios se podía haber metido? ¿Y Colin? Ese era otro. Siempre estaba detrás de él y justo el día que lo necesitaba, se daba a la fuga. ¡Eso si que era tener suerte!

Harry había recorrido ya más de la mitad de las tiendas de Hogsmeade y no le encontraba por ninguna parte. Ya casi era la hora de merendar y tenía hambre, de modo que dejó la búsqueda a un lado, para poder ir a comerse un helado de esos tan buenos, de la tienda de dulces. Y precisamente,…

_AureaAspen al habla:_

_-¿Nunca os ha pasado que estáis buscando algo con mucho ahínco y no hay manera humana de encontrarlo, y que cuando lo dejáis de buscar, lo encontráis? Pues eso es precisamente lo que he utilizado aquí. Pero, ¿a qué es curioso? Yo recuerdo que tenía una sirenita que me gustaba mucho, y que la perdí. Pues bien, al año siguiente, haciendo limpieza la encontré, ¿a qué no sabéis donde?_

_Narradora al habla:_

_-Tampoco nos interesa._

_AureaAspen baja la cabeza desilusionada:_

_-De acuerdo, continua._

_Narradora asiente._

Como iba diciendo,… y precisamente, allí se encontró con uno de los elementos que estaba buscando. Un elemento fácilmente intercambiable, pero que para ésta misión era indispensable. En otras palabras; Colin.

Harry sonrió, y disimulando, se acercó al lugar donde Colin estaba eligiendo el helado. Se arrimó un poco más, pareciendo "verdaderamente" interesado en un helado con extra de chocolate, cuando "casualmente" se chocó con el joven Gryffindor.

-¡Harry!-medio gritó, colorado el chico, al ver al ojiverde.

-¡Colin!-respondió éste intentando igualar el entusiasmo. Y le dedicó una sonrisa. El moreno sabía que el chico se derretía en cuanto le dedicaba una.

**DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP**

Draco salió de la tienda con un enorme paquete en las manos, y una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro. Ya lo tenía todo. La tenía a ella y tenía el regalo para su madre, que ella le había ayudado a elegir. ¡_Tonterías_! ¡No podía estar más contento!

-Y ahora, ¡a Hogwarts!-se dijo con satisfacción a sí mismo.

Y así fue como le encontraros Blaise, Pansy y Theodore, unas horas después. Cuando se hizo hora de regresar al castillo.

**DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP**

Harry estaba MUY enfadado. Ese "Colin" era un verdadero muermo. ¡Incluso se divertía más estudiando las _tonterías_ esas de Historia de la Magia con Hermione!

No iba a seguir con el plan. No IBA a BESAR a ese… ¡lo que fuera de Colin! Era más, se NEGABA rotundamente a BESAR a… a-a-a,… (Mejor dejarlo ahí).

Harry atravesó, como alma que lleva al diablo, todo el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Poniendo tierra de por medio entre "ese Gryffindor" y él. No quería volver a verlo en lo que le restaba de vida si podía evitarlo. Y estaba seguro de que podría.

Ahora el problema era encontrar a otro que pusiera celoso al rubio, de manera que éste se pusiera furioso. ¿Quién podría ser el "afortunado" utilizado?

Y de ésta manera, Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Y fue ahí cuando les vio.

Draco iba tranquilamente con sus paquetes en las manos, mientras era seguido pos sus tres amigos, que charlaban animadamente detrás de él. Harry sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir una "curiosa" idea, que a lo mejor haría reaccionar al Slytherin. ¡_Tonterías_! ¡Lo haría reaccionar seguro!

En eso, llegaron por detrás sus dos amigos, a los que ignoró completamente, ya que se dirigió con paso resuelto a Blaise, y después de cogerle por la cintura y voltearle, le estampó un profundo beso de tornillo al joven Zabinni.

Diversas cosas sucedieron después…

(Entre otras que Ginny salió corriendo a avisar a toda la escuela).

**Pensamientos de los que se encontraban allí:**

_Harry:_

No puedo creer que esté besando al mejor amigo de Draco. Aunque… ¡_tonterías_! pensándolo fríamente, tampoco besa tan mal.

_Blaise:_

¿Pero es que este Potter se ha vuelto loco?... pero debo reconocerlo, es un verdadero experto…

_Pansy:_

¡Alucinante! ¡Increíble! ¡Sorprendente! ¡Impresionante! ¡Asombroso! ¡Extraordinario! ¡…! Eh… creo que no se me ocurren más adjetivos para describir esto. ¡Muy buena, Potter!

_Theodore:_

¿…?

_Hermione:_

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Harry! ¿Qué se supone que haces?... ¡Ay! ¡La cara de Ron! ¡Dios! ¡Está furioso! ¡En qué lío te estás metiendo!

_Ron:_

¡Esta me la pagas! ¿Cómo te atreves a besarle? ¡Blaise es mío! ¡Única y exclusivamente mío!... ¿Yo he pensado eso?... ¡Demonios! ¡A la mierda! ¡Blaise sigue siendo mío!

_Snape:_

¡Ya era hora! Esos jueguecitos de miraditas en clase mientras creían que nadie les veía, ¡me estaban volviendo realmente loco!... ¡Un momento! ¿Ese no es Zabinni?

_Remus:  
_No sabía que ha Harry le gustase Blaise. Juraría que quien le gustaba era Malfoy… ¡En fin!

_Draco:_

¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ, POTTER?

**Fin de los pensamientos de este… em… digámosle… disparatado grupo.**

(¿Y cómo llegaron allí Remus y Severus? Ni idea. Es un misterio).

Para este momento, Harry había dejado de besar a Blaise, no por otra causa que "alguien" le había agarrado por la espada y lo había apartado del moreno. Harry había salido disparado hacia atrás, cayendo bruscamente sobre sus partes traseras. Estaba seguro de que no podría sentarse bien en una buena temporadita.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ NARICES HACES!-no habían sido una sino dos, las personas que habían gritado eso a pleno pulmón, echándole medio salivero a Harry encima.

El moreno se sacudió como pudo y se levantó haciendo claros esfuerzos. Miró a los dos interlocutores que tenía delante: Draco-esta-me-la-pagas-Malfoy y Ron-te-voy-ha-matar-Weasley. Y rápidamente, elaboró una lista de posibles salvaciones:

**_1 –_** Sonreír inocentemente.

**_2 –_** Intentar razonar con ellos.

**_3 –_** Decir que todo ha sido una broma.

**¡…!**

**_4 –_** Y en el caso de que eso no funcione, (que está clarísimo) HUÍR.

Primer intento:

El moreno les sonrió queriendo parecer inocente, cosa que… francamente, no funcionó. Sólo los hizo enfurecer aún más. Harry tragó saliva.

Segundo intento:

-¿Por qué os ponéis así? ¡Sólo ha sido un beso!

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!-exclamaron los otros dos.

Tercer intento:

-Vamos chicos, ¡si en verdad sólo ha sido una broma!

Los dos cazadores se miraron y miraron con cara asesina a Harry, quien volvió a tragar saliva y…

Cuarto intento:

¡…salió corriendo!

Y los otros dos salieron detrás de él.

Y el resto de espectadores, cuando se despasmaron, fueron también detrás.

Y de éste modo llegaron al Gran Comedor.

**DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP**

_Bien, ahora que hemos llegado a la parte, ESENCIAL de la historia, quiero que os pongáis en situación:_

_Imaginaos que estáis sentados tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, y que de repente, ves a Harry Potter corriendo para salvar su vida, y que detrás de él no va Voldemort, sino que van su mejor amigo y su archi-enemigo de la escuela. Unidos por un objetivo común: dar muerte al Gryffindor. Cada uno por sus razones._

_Bien, ahora que ya os habéis hecho a la idea, sentaros por alguno de los sitios libres que quedan por las mesas y preparaos para presenciar el apoteósico final de esta, mi historia. (Es que a veces me sale la vena posesiva)._

Ya en el Gran Comedor, Harry se vio acorralado, por lo que optó por parecer más valiente de lo que en realidad se sentía. Y mientras el joven Potter se encontraba en el dilema de si darse la vuelta o no, los dos cazadores discutían quien le mataba primero.

-¡_TONTERÍAS_! ¡Yo tengo más razones que tú, Weasley!-gritaba Draco fuera de sí.

-¿_TONTERÍAS_? ¡¿Más que tu mejor amigo bese al chico que quieres!-respondió rojo de la furia Ron, en el mismo tono.

-¿¡Por ejemplo; QUÉ EL CHICO AL QUE AMAS BESE A TU MEJOR AMIGO EN TUS NARICES?-y esto lo dijo tan fuerte, que cuando quiso proseguir con sus gritos, se dio cuenta de que… ¡se había quedado afónico!

Aunque para estas alturas todo el Gran Comedor estaba tan callado, que se podría haber oído como una hormiga se paseaba por uno de los rincones llevándose un trozo de pan, tres veces más grande que ella.

Nadie habló. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que, Dumbledore, tan feliz como siempre, invitó a sus alumnos a su despacho después de cenar.

**Olvidémonos de la cena y pasemos al despacho.**

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, y con un caramelo de limón en la boca, el vejete, pidió explicaciones. Hermione fue la elegida para ser la portavoz.

-Últimamente, tanto los amigos de Malfoy como nosotros les estábamos viendo a ambos muy raros. Así que, un día coincidimos y nos enteramos por casualidad de que los cuatro (Ron no cuenta, profesor) teníamos la misma idea: estaban enamorados el uno del otro-Hermione paró unos instantes para mirar mal al pelirrojo, que había intentado protestar-. De manera que nos unimos para intentar juntarles. Convencer a Harry fue fácil, pero con Malfoy no lo teníamos tan claro. De modo que diseñamos, con ayuda de Ginny (que no está presente), un plan para poner celoso a Malfoy y que este se le declarase a Harry.

Draco se levantó de su asiento e intentó gritar una protesta, pero ni un solo sonido salió de su boca. Y entre Pansy y Theodore consiguieron que se volviera a sentar, recibiendo de paso miradas asesinas por parte del rubio.

Hermione decidió proseguir:

-El plan era que Harry se besase delante de Malfoy con Colin-y ahora le echó una mirada enfadada a Harry, quien se encogió en su asiento-. Pero no sé que mosca le picó al señorito que decidió besar a Zabinni, sabiendo perfectamente, que Ron anda detrás de él.

Harry puso cara de confusión, a la vez que los dos aludidos deseaban que se abriera la tierra y que se los tragara ya mismo.

Hermione resuelta, se volvió a sentar en su lugar entre Harry y Ron, a esperar el castigo del director.

-¡Un drama romántico!-fueron las siguientes palabras del anciano director, para sorpresa de todos.

Theodore alzó una ceja confundido.

-¿No nos va a poner un castigo, Señor?

-¡_Tonterías_! ¡No todos los días se tienen alumnos enamorados!-exclamó, sin embargo, el viejete.

Segundos después estaban fuera del despacho del director, mirándose unos a otros sin tener idea de lo que hacer. Pansy suspiró, ¿por qué siempre era ella?

-Hermione, ¿no nos tenías que enseñar algo a Theo y a mí?-preguntó, intentando que la Gryffindor captara la indirecta.

Hermione asintió, comprendiendo. Y los tres se marcharon. Y la castaña, justo antes de irse, empujó a sus dos amigos frente a los dos Slytherins que esperaban.

Ron, para sorpresa de los tres, incluyéndose a sí mismo, fue el primero en dar un paso.

-Blaise, creo que deberíamos hablar-dijo el pelirrojo con una mano en el cuello.

El Slytherin asintió, y ambos desaparecieron tras el corredor.

Harry suspiró. Y allí se quedaron. Mirando a cualquier sitio que no fueran ellos mismos. Draco bufó y se dirigió, aún cargado con sus compras, a la ventana. El moreno le miró. Era hora de hablar.

-Fue cumpa mía…

_Y ahora lo que ponga entre comillas, es por que lo está pensando el rubio, recordad que no puede hablar._

"¡_Tonterías_, Potter! ¡Nada ha sido culpa tuya, que va! ¿Por qué piensas eso?" pensó irónicamente el Slytherin.

-Nunca tuve que iniciar el plan, fue una estupidez-continuó el Gryffindor.

"¡Me avasallas con tu inteligencia, Potter!"

Draco continuó mirando por la ventana, sin darse la vuelta. Pero allí estaba Harry para cogerle de la cintura y dársela él. Se quedaron frente a frente, con los regalos del rubio esparcidos por el suelo. Harry le acarició la mejilla, y Draco se estremeció, bajo la imperturbable máscara que era su cara.

-Pero me gustas, Malfoy…

"Bonita forma de demostrarlo". Draco frunció los labios en una mueca.

-Ya sé-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza-. No digas nada…

"¡Cómo si pudiera!". Draco encogió el ceño con enfado.

-…me pasé. Y no sabes como me arrepiento-continuó con ojos llorosos.

"Y ahora tendría que ponerme a llorar, ¿no?" Draco elevó una ceja.

-Pero creo que puedo hacer algo para compensarte-añadió con entusiasmo.

"¡Cuidadito Potter con lo que pretendas hacer!", pensó Draco, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Pero entonces, supo que era a lo que Harry se refería.

_Y ahora viene la parte romanticona, lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. _

Harry estrechó más su abrazo, posando ambas manos en la cintura del rubio y la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste donde encajaba a la perfección, sorprendiéndole ya que se esperaba otra cosa. La respiración se hizo entrecortada para el Slytherin, que aunque quería parecer inmutable, se estaba ablandando poco a poco. Pero todavía le quedaba una poquita de resistencia. El aliento de Harry golpeaba en el cuello de Draco y le hacía cosquillas. Eso le gustaba, le gustaba sentirlo así. En un sencillo abrazo. Draco se relajó y finalmente, él también rodeó al Gryffindor con sus brazos.

Permanecieron así por bastante tiempo, hasta que, Draco rompió el cómodo silencio.

-Tengo algo para ti-susurró al oído del moreno.

Éste, gratamente asombrado, levantó la cabeza de su lugar y miró al rubio, quien tenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, que Harry se apresuró a responder. Con vagancia se separaron, y Draco se agachó rápidamente al suelo, en busca del paquete más grande y alargado. Cuando lo tuvo, se lo entregó a Harry.

Éste observó el largo y extenso paquete, mientras le daba vueltas entre sus manos.

"¡Vamos, Potter! ¡No tengo toda la noche! ¡Ábrelo de una vez!", pensó el rubio, a la vez que le indicaba con gestos que la abriera.

Harry dudó unos instantes y después rasgó el papel.

Su rostro estaba tan sorprendido, que Draco lanzó una carcajada al aire. Y vio que ya podía hablar. Harry le miró, aún con ella en las manos.

-Es preciosa Draco, gracias-balbuceó Harry y amplió su sonrisa.

El rubio se hincó de hombros y se acercó al ojiverde, con la intención de tocarla.

-¡_Tonterías_! En cuanto la vi, supe que haríais una pareja perfecta-susurró Draco acariciando con suavidad la superficie de…

_Imagino que a estas alturas ya sabréis quien es ella, ¿no?_

…la escoba-. La Neo-Saeta de Fuego y tú seréis invencibles… la pareja perfecta…

-Dirás trío-le corrigió el joven Potter con una sonrisa ladeada.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo que trío?

Harry sonrió y puso la escoba en posición. Se acercó a Draco y le tendió la mano.

-Vuela conmigo-le pidió.

-¡_Tonterías_! ¿Ahora?-negó el otro.

-Vuela conmigo, Draco-le susurró.

Y como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, Draco avanzó sin quitar la vista de la penetrante mirada verde que el Gryffindor le procesaba. Le aceptó la mano y dejó que el moreno le acomodase delante de él, en la escoba. El ojiverde montó después, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco, envolviéndolo en otro abrazo, a la vez que agarraba con firmeza la escoba.

Harry se apoyó en la espalda del rubio, y éste sintió los latidos acelerados del que parecía un tranquilo Gryffindor.

-Volemos, Harry. Volemos juntos.

Y esa al Gryffindor le pareció la más sublime de las declaraciones.

Alzaron el vuelo sin tardanza, y Harry se dedicó a dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos en la escoba. Subió hasta lo más alto de la más alta torre de Hogwarts y luego bajó en picado, logrando que al rubio se le pusieran los pelos de punta, cosa que al moreno le hizo reír. Se dedicó después de eso a planear sobre el lago, observando como se reflejaban ambas siluetas sobre la superficie del agua. Y como ambos rostros se sonreían el uno al otro.

-¿Alguna vez te han besado en una escoba sobre la superficie del lago, Draco?-preguntó Harry, abrazando con una de las manos el delgado cuerpo de su acompañante.

-Jamás, Harry-respondió con una sonrisa el otro.

Con un poco de trabajo, Harry logró que Draco se diera la vuelta, y ambos quedaron frente a frente, aún sobre la escoba. Harry tenía la escoba agarrada con ambas manos, que rodeaban la cintura del Slytherin y éste había puesto las suyas en el cuello del moreno.

Se miraron unos instantes al rostro y con una sonrisa en los labios, se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso, que no duró mucho, pero que fue dado con todo el amor que se proferían ambos chicos.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué nos queda por hacer, Potter?-preguntó socarronamente el rubio, mirando a los ojos al que se había convertido en su amante.

Harry observó la luna menguante y como las estrellas refulgían a su alrededor. Recordó a su Padrino, a Cedric, a sus padres, a todas aquellas personas que habían perecido y pensó en todas las que aún estaban a su lado. Pensó en sus amigos, en Remus, en el loco chiflado de Dumbledore, en el amargado Snape, en los componentes de la Orden del Fénix… y sonrió. Y por último, pensó en la persona que estaba allí con él. Escuchando su silencio, maravillándose con su presencia, acompañándole en su soledad… y pensó que, si había alguien más feliz en la tierra en aquel mismo instante, que él; su felicidad no tenía límites.

Harry bajó de nuevo la mirada y observó a la persona que amaba. Draco, que no había retirado la mirada del rostro del moreno, se perdió en la inmensidad de las pupilas verdes de su amante. Se miraron, se analizaron, se contemplaron sin parpadear ni una sola vez, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, para después unirse en un beso que duró toda la vida. Bajo la atenta y complacida mirada de todos aquellos que les observaban aquella noche, bajo el brillo de las estrellas…

Una chica de cabellos castaños que le escribía una carta al que después se convertiría en su esposo…

Una pareja de enamorados que les veían felices desde alguna habitación del castillo…

Una pareja de locos por el sexo que les vigilaban desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía…

Una pareja de viejos profesores que les contemplaban desde la ventana de la clase de pociones…

Un vejete que se aseguraba de que todo marcharía bien…

Y la noche, que les envolvía cálida en un abrazo posesivo…

_**ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

-Draco, cariño ¿dónde se ha metido tu esposo? Ya todos esperan en el salón.

Draco sonrió y observó a su madre.

-Iré a buscarle.

Draco atravesó los diversos pasillos de la mansión que se asentaba en los Valles de Godric, lugar en donde antiguamente hubieran residido los Potter por generaciones. Subió a la azotea, en donde ambos habían construido una pequeña sala a modo de museo. Allí estaban las varitas con las que derrotaron al Señor Oscuro, luego de arreglarlas y comprarse otras. También estaban la antigua capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, en una vitrina. El uniforme de la Orden del Fénix, las fotos que tenían de sus respectivas familias y amigos.

Y allí también estaban las antiguas escobas. Y frente a la veterana Neo-Saeta de Fuego, se encontraba aquel muchacho de cabellos azabache alborotados y ojos verde esmeralda, de complexión delgada y rasgos infantiles. Draco le abrazó por detrás y el moreno se dejó abrazar. Observando con los mismos ojos la escoba.

-¿La recuerdas?-preguntó el moreno.

-Tantas veces me acuerdo de ella, que aún recuerdo que no me respondiste la pregunta que te hice entonces-respondió el rubio.

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué nos queda por hacer, Potter?"-preguntó en el mismo tono que había utilizado entonces.

Harry se rió, besó a su marido y le estrechó aún más el abrazo.

-Todo, Draco. Nos queda hacerlo todo-respondió finalmente.

Y mientras ellos dos emprendían el vuelo y el cielo anochecía bajo sus pies, los invitados en la casa les observaron marcharse, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno-dijo la anfitriona, Narcisa-, espero que ésta vez no desaparezcan varios meses. La última vez nos sorprendieron con ésta casa.

-Esperemos que no-corroboró Blaise abrazando a Ron, que dormitaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué era lo que quería decirles Sra. Malfoy, si no es mucho preguntar?-se atrevió a decir Hermione, sentada en el regazo de su esposo Krum.

-Que la respuesta a su solicitud de adopción ya había llegado. Esperaba que la pudiésemos ver hoy-explicó.

-¡Ya era hora! Hace meses de eso-comentó Remus, al lado de Severus, quien asintió.

-Esperaban esa respuesta con ansia. Me pregunto qué pondrá-dijo entonces la Sra. Weasley, sentada entre su marido y su tropa de hijos y nietos.

-Pues tendremos que esperar a su regreso-concluyó entonces Dumbledore y depositó la preciada carta en el mueble de la entrada.

Nadie supo hasta el día siguiente, lo que ponía la carta. Pero los gritos de júbilo y felicidad no se hicieron de esperar.

-Lo hemos vuelto a conseguir, Harry-dijo entonces Draco, mientras era abrazado por el moreno.

-¡_Tonterías_! No lo habría hecho sin ti-contestó el antiguo Gryffindor.

-Lo sé-corroboró arrogantemente el antiguo Slytherin.

Harry soltó una carcajada y atrapó los labios de su amante en un beso, que finalizó cuando se dieron cuenta de que los que estaban a su alrededor habían comenzado a aplaudir. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron y se entendieron en silencio…

Y si pensáis hubo una pareja más feliz que ésta…

es que no habéis mirado bien la portada de El Profeta…

_**FIN…**_

**DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP&DM&HP**

¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Sí, no, ¡dejen sus respuestas!

Lo único que tenéis que hacer es darle a GO, teclear unas palabritas y ¡ya está!

Y una servidora sentirá que su trabajo de dos semanas ha servido de algo.

Cordiales Saludos de:

AureaAspen…


End file.
